Sweet Valentine
by Sakuramar
Summary: Valentine's Day mission: Give a gift to the one you would like to have as date. SasuNaru NaruSasu fluff.
1. San Valentine is comming

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto was standing in the bridge where the team 7 waited for Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was side by side with him and in the other side of the raven, Sakura was standing. As usual, Kakashi was late. Sasuke said, braking the silence:

-Gods, it´s been 5 years since we began be here every morining and he´s always late.

-Yeah, I mean, if there´s nothnig to do, I could go training or something- Naruto saio.

Even when the three of them had the Jounin rank, they still waited for Kakashi, because they had become like a family. Since Kakashi and Iruka had become a couple, they were the "parents" and the young jounins, were like siblilings. There was nothing that Sasuke and Naruto loved more than that feeling, one of the family he never had and the other of the family he had lost. It was the ten of February and as it was the love´s month, everything in Konoha was with hearts, and pink and red colors. Sasuke remmembered that and sighed. He saw the blond next to him that smiled and he thought:

"I wish I was brave enough to tell him, that for me is a lot more than a brother. He´s blue eyes, his sun-colored hair, god, I love him."

Sakura asked:

"So, are you planning to ask someone to be your date for Valentines Day?"

"Maybe" Sasuke answered.

"I might do it" Naruto said.

"Oh, I wish Lee-kun would ask me" Sakura said. She had given up on Sasuke and began to like Lee.

"Yo. I was comming when I got lost..." Kakashi said, appearing above them.

"LIAR!!" the three of them screamed, and then the four laughed. Naruto asked:

"Any interesting mission?"

"Well, maybe" Kakashi said "As Valentines Day is comming, there is going to be a festival and everyone that goes, must have a date."

The three of them were surprised and Sakura said:

"YEEES! Now I´m sure I´ll have a date."

"Uhn" Sasuke said, gulping.

He knew that he would have to go to his house through a secret way, because of his fangirls. Naruto simply looked surprised, but he said:

"And, that´s it? To have a date for the fourteen?"

"Yes, but to the person you choose, for the next four days, you´ll have to give him/her a present. So, I suggest that you get ready for what is comming, Sasuke and Naruto. Even when you are the kyubbi I´ve heard several girls mentioning you name while bying something. And you Sasuke, well every year is the same."

Sasuke nodded, and asked:

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Noone is going to get a mission these days, unless is extra important" Kakashi answered. "Well, I have to by several presents, so, see you later. "

He disappeared inmediately and Sakura said:

"I must hurry. Bye, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

She went away and Naruto headed the other way, to the training grounds. Sasuke asked:

"Who are you going to choose?"

"I dunno. I´ll think about it, while I train. See you. I bet there are thousands of girls waiting for you" he said, with a little angry tone in the last comment, though it was so subtle Sasuke thought he had imagined it. He answered:

"It´s going to be hell. See you."

Naruto waved as he entered the woods. As he trained, he asked himself:

"_What will I buy him?"_


	2. Gift

_**Chapter 2.**_

Naruto didn´t know what to do, he felt both happy and sad. This could be either the chance of saying what he fel and be accepted or rejected. After training, he went to thee shops, but seeing nothing special enough, decided to buy the Uchiha boy a new set of kunais. He wrapped it and when the night came, he went to the raven´s house and in the bedroom´s window, he put the present. He stayed there, hiding his chakra and watching the sleeping boy, whose face shined with the moonlight; he seemed so peaceful and fragil that Naruto felt that he could stay forever there, just watching him. Bus as the sun rised and the roosters sang, he left to his house and slept a bit.

When he woke up and went out of his house, he found three gifts. One was a box of chocolates, another was a scarf with a heart and the last one, a pushie of an orage fox. He put it next in his bedroom and deciding that he didn´t had anything better to do than visiting either Jiraiya or Iruka, went that way.

But, as he walked calmly, suddenly someone pulled him into a small alley and said, turning to se who had done that:

"What the bloody hell...? Sasuke??!!"

"Naruto, please help me... the fangirls have turned mad, completely."- Sasuke said, breathing heavily.

"Uhm, sure... come to my house, the only girls that dare to come are Sakura, Hinata and Moegi"

"Thanks."

But as they walked again by the principal street, suddenly there was a girly scream:

"SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke, didn´t even turned, but took his friend hand and runed like a the devil. Naruto followed, wanting to burst out laughing, because that situation was too comical to believe. He silently thanked for the costume of leaving his door unlocked, because Sasuke would have probably blown it up if it hadn´t been open. But as Sasuke entered the house, he made a movement that made that both of them falled backwards, Naruto on top of Sasuke. They were so close that their noses touched. Naruto gulped and said, uncounciously liking his lips:

"Sasuke.."

He began to lean a bit closer, but in that momment Konohamaru´s voice called outside the door:

"Naruto oni-chan. The fifth is looking for you!!"

Naruto got up and opening the door, he faced Konohamaru and asked:

"For what?"

"I dunno. She said it was important, maybe a training session"

"Uhm... I´ll go right now."

"Hai"

Konahamaru leaved and Naruto, turned to see a blushing Sasuke. He said, smiling:

"You can stay here. Noone will bother you."

"Thanks."

"Feel at home, do whatever you like."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto left.

Tsuande had called him for a training session with him and also for giving him lessons about the Hokage´s duties and so. He spent almost all they with her, and in the end, she asked:

"Well, that´s all for today, but... I want to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you already chosen someone for San Valentine´s?"

"Yes... Why?"

"I just wanted to be sure that you wouldn´t be alone."

"Uhm... Sayonara, Tsunade-sama"

He left and when he entered his house, found out that the raven had fallen asleep in his couch. He smiled and didn´t woke him up, but to have dinner. Though, when he was about to eat rammen, Sasuke entered the kitchen and said:

"I´m sorry for falling asleep."

"It´s ok. Want something for dinner? I know that you don´t love rammen, but there are other things"

"No, I´ve caused you enough trouble, so.."

"Don´t worry. The fangirls are still waiting at your house, I saw them, so you can stay here for the night."

"Ohh, well... thank you"

They ate and watched a movie and then, Sasuke falled asleep in the couch and Naruto in his bed.

The next days, they spend most of the time together, since the fangirls would restrain when Naruto was close. After all, he still had Kyubbi and he had killed Orochimaru, so they were a bit scared of him. He didn´t care at all and nor did Sasuke. But neither of them were brave enough to talk about their feelings, but when the Thirdteen came, Sasuke made up his mind and sent Naruto a letter:

"Please, come to the training ground tonight, at sunset. There´s something I must tell you."

Naruto, after reading it, was more than excited about this, but a doubt still remained in his mind, so he decided to speak to Iruka. When he walked out of his house, it was already the late afternoon, so he found both Iruka and Kakashi walking holding hands. He said:

"Iruka-sensei..."

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Well I wanted to know if the clans have any rule against male relation-ships"- Naruto asked, blushing quite a bit.

"Uhm,,, no. Not in the Uchiha clan, at least"- Kakashi answered.

"What? How did you...?"- Naruto asked, surprised.

"Come on. Your face told everything, though neither of Sakura or Sasuke noticed. You were always worrying more about him, you brought him home again, it was something obvious"- Iruka said.

"Ohh... and.. what do you think he... feels?"- Naruto asked.

"That´s something you need to find out that by yourself" Kakashi answered and added "By the way, what a beautiful sunset, isn´t?"

"SUNSET??? HELL, I´m gonna be late!!!! Sayonara, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei"- Naruto said, waving his hand as he rushed towards the training grounds.


	3. Happy Valentine´s Day

_**Chapter 3.**_

Sasuke had been in the training grounds for an hour before sunset and had been pacing like a caged lion. As he saw the sunset aproaching he bagan to think:

"What if he doesn´t come? What if he´s making out with someone? What if he rejects me and we are never friends again? What if something bad happened? What if...?"

Until, he heard a known voice:

"Sasuke... I´m sorry I´m late"

Naruto landed before him, with the last traces of light behind him and Sasuke, lokking at him, was speechless. As Naruto had grown, he had become more handsome and his hair covered slightly his face. And now, with the fading golden light, he looked even more entrancing. But, when he regained his cool, he said:

"Naruto... There´s something I most say to you."

"I also have something to say"

"This is something I´ve felt since long... It has been for such a long time, I can´t remmember when did this began, but... I must say it."

Naruto, even when he was hearing what his friend was saying, he began to get closer, and closer to the smallest man. The moon, that was appearing behind Sasuke, made his pale skin shine and enhanced his beautiful features. He couldn´t resist and cupped Sasuke´s face with his right hand, saying:

"So beautiful..."

Sasuke closed his eyes at the contact and rubbed his face slightly against the soft and gentle hand. He had longed for that kind of contact for such a long time that he was enjoying every single second of it. Naruto pulled him closer with his left hand and began to caress all the face of Sasuke, asking, with a low voice:

"What were you saying?"

"Naruto... I... I... love yo.."

He stopped talking as he felt soft lips against his own, moving slightly. He got closer to Naruto as he put his arms around the blond´s neck and Naruto put his around his waist. Linking the lower Sasuke asked for permission to enter, which was granted inmediately. They began a little fight with their tongues, with Sasuke winning. But, as they parted for the needed air, Naruto said, still touching the other´s lips:

"I love you too"

Sasuke smiled and kissed him again. Naruto kissed him back with passion, and leaved Sasuke wanting more. He grabbed his hand and then said, with a lustfull look:

"Naruto... Your house is closer... wanna have more fun?"

Naruto smiled back and nodded. When they got to their house, they didn´t really acknoledged when did they closed the door or where did they put their clothes.

The next day, during the festival, everyone; except tor Kakashi and Iruka, were surprised at seeing the new couple, that wouldn´t separate one from each other. Their faces, were more than happy, and most of their friends congratulated them, though the fangirls weren´t happy at all. But as Sasuke said, when Kiba mentioned that:

"And who cares?"

"If we are happy, the world can break into pieces" Naruto added, giving Sasuke a slight kiss. But then, Ino asked:

"Question... who is seme and who is uke?"

"Both"- they simply answered, leaving their friends amazed.

The End 


End file.
